five_nights_at_eeries_the_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hybrids
There is a Few Hybrids in Five Nights at Eerie's Perish: He Has No Suit. He Has Limbs on His Shoulders, Each Limb Has a Head on It. His Left Shoulder Has 2 Heads and His Right Shoulder Has 3 Heads. The Ones on His Left Shoulder are Withered Chica and Withered Foxy. The Ones on His Right Shoulders are Spring-Bonnie, Balloon Boy, and Withered Bonnie. The One on His Neck is Withered Freddy. All of His Heads Have Neon-Red Pupils. Withered Foxy Looks Like Phantom Foxy. Balloon Boy is Withered With Blood on His Face and His Left Eye is Black With a Red Pupil. He is Very Hostile. His Endoskeleton Looks The FNAF 1 One. Suffer: He is a Hybrid of The Toys. He Has 2 Heads on Each Shoulder. The One on His Neck is Toy Freddy, His Toy Freddy is Missing His Lower Jaw and Right Ear. The Ones on His Left Shoulder are Toy Bonnie and Puppet. Toy Bonnie's Faceless and Missing His Right Eye and Top Half of His Left Ear. The Puppet's Lower Jaw is Hanging By Wires and He is Missing The Suit Around His Right Eye. The Ones on His Right Shoulder are Mangle and Toy Chica. Toy Chica is Missing The Suit on His Face and Her Left Cheek is Missing. Mangle is Missing Her Left Ear, She is Very Rusty and Missing The Suit on Her Right Ear. All of His Heads Have Light-Red Pupils. Toy Freddy Has Scratches on His Face. His Endoskeleton Looks Like The FNAF 2 One. whatcanweuse: He is a Hybrid of Dracca, Gax, Rage, Cyrex and Circuit-Board. He Has 4 Arms and 5 Heads. He Has Rage's Left Leg, 3 of Cyrex's Legs For His Right Leg, Dracca's Torso, Gax's Left Arm, Circuit-Board's Right Arm, Dracca's Left Lower-Arm, Cyrex's Right Lower-Arm, Dracca's Head on His Neck, No Suit on His Waist and Neck, Gax and Circuit-Board's Head on His Left Shoulder and Rage and Cyrex on His Right Shoulder. Torn-Apart: Torn-Apart is a Hybrid of Broken Prototype Versions of The Toys, He Has 6 Heads, The Puppet, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, Mangle and BB. Her Shoulders Have 2 of The Heads on Each of Them and 2 on The Neck. Balloon Boy is Missing His Hat and Has a Rip Around His Left Eye and His Left Eye is Black With a Red Pupil. Toy Bonnie is Missing His Ears and His Eyes are Bloodshot Red. Toy Chica is Missing The Lower Part of Her Beak and Her Left Eye is Black With a White Pupil. The Puppet's Lower Jaw is Hanging By Wires and His Right Eye is Missing. Mangle is Missing Her Lower Jaw and Her Eyes are Also Bloodshot. Toy Freddy's Lower Jaw is Also Beginning Fall Off, His Right Eye is Hanging From His Socket and His Left Ear is Missing. Torn-Apart Have Toy Chica's Hips and Legs, Toy Freddy's Torso, The Puppet's Right Arm and Toy Bonnie's Left Arm. He Is Never Mentioned or Seen But Might Play a Role in The Story Later-On. Scrapped: Scrapped is a Hybrid of The Broken Prototype Versions of The Withered's, He Has 4 Heads, W. Freddy, W. Bonnie, W. Chica, and W. Foxy. He Has Old Bonnie's Hips and Legs, Old Chica's Feet, Old Foxy's Torso, Old Freddy's Left Arm and Bonnie's Right Arm. 1 Head is Connected on His Left Shoulder and 2 Heads on His Right. Old Chica is Very Dusty and Old. Old Foxy is Missing The Suit on His Right Ear Now and His Eyes are Black With White Pupils, He is Also Very Dusty and Old. Old Bonnie is Very Dusty and Old, He Has Some Rips on His Lower Jaw and Ears, Old Freddy is Very Dusty and Old Aswell, His Right Eye is Black With a White Pupil. He Is Never Mentioned or Seen But Might Play a Role in The Story Later-On and Might Be With Torn-Apart Too. (Disclaimer: This Page is Still WIP, Including Mostly whatcanweuse)